My love
by AngelicDELENA
Summary: Nick,MAddie,Vida,Chip and Xander decide to go on holiday.But what if Leelee even there spoils their vacation? Read&review Nick&Madison. Vida
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Power Rangers

Chapter 1

(Rocca's residence)

It was about 8 A.M. and the alarm clock began to ring. Madison Rocca moaned in her bed trying to stop that damn clock. In 5 minutes at last she opened her eyes. She looked at her sister's bed and saw that V had already left. She remembered that V woke her up at 6 A.M. But as she didn't sleep well that night she said she was coming a little late.

She got up took a shower and came to her wardrobe, looking for what to wear. At last she chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a sweater with blue and white stripes on it. She picked her hair and went down to have breakfast. After breakfast she went to Rock Porium

(At Rock Porium)

Maddie entered the shop. She looked around and saw her friends. First Xander: He was flirting as usual with a blond girl. _"Xander being Xander" _she thought as a smile escaped from her lips. Xander was one of her best friends. He was a very good friend to her, like a brother. Well,maybe he was a little self-confident and took care of his appearance a lot, but he was really kind to his friends.

Then she saw Vida. She was at her DJ table. Vida was her sister, she was the closest to her. Sometimes she was very rude or very overprotective of her little sister. She was ready to break one's neck,if somebody hurt Maddie, as she did several times.

Chip another "brother" of hers. Chip was very funny and very extra ordinary guy. Though he was 18 he still seemed to be a little boy. He was fond of computer games and comics. And in his imagination he was a superhero. Maddie knew Chip from the childhood. Every time when there was a ball or something like it he wore as a superman. He was the most optimistic among them.

And then there was Nick… The one she liked… Or no… She **loved**… Yeah it was love. She has been in love with him since they first met there under their tree. He was always there to help her if she was upset or was in danger. But her love was a great secret. Nobody but Vida knew it. She was so shy that she couldn't reveal her feelings for him. Even not aware of that he felt the same way for her..,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Maddie entered the shop she went to the back room and changed her clothes. Then began to work

"Hey" she heard a voice.

"Hey" as she turned and saw Nick there

"How are you? V told that you were going to come late, is something wrong with you?" he asked worried

"No,everything is ok" she smiled at him. "The reason is,I didn't sleep so perfect last night so wanted to sleep a little more"

"Oh,I'm glad to hear that all is ok." He said as a smile appeared on his face. He looked at her eyes and was lost. These dark brown eyes:they were so beautiful. Every time when he looked at Maddie he was lost there. He loved her. He loved everything about her: her smile, her shyness,her appearance, her hair,her character…He was really in love

"Uuhm .. Nick?Are you alright?" Maddie said confused

But befor Nick could respond they heard Chip's voice. "Oh my God! Look! It's snowing! OOOHHH, how I love to play snowballs. Let's go guys! I'm going to ask Toby." He said with a childish smile on his face.

"Chip,are you kidding?Me,Xander the Great and playing snowballs? Oh,thank dude, I don't want to damage my career!"

"Xander,will you stop to think only about yourself only for a moment please?" V said angrily

"Ok,ok. When you stop to plya such a mad music, and then I will stop praising myself!"

"You selfish-"

"Ehem" said a voice. All of them turned and saw Toby standing there with crossed arms on his chest, "Vida, please calm down and Xander just stop teasing her"

"But she-"

"Enough!"

"Emm… Toby? Can you let us go out? It's snowing and we want to play snowballs" Chip said excitedly

"Well…I think you can go. There won'y be a customer because of snow. Go and have fun and I'll go to buy some puzzles"he smiled and went back to his office

"Lets go!" cried Chip and rushed to the door. After him V,Xander,Nick and Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They began playing joyfully. All of them were throwing ball to each other. Especially V and Xan arguing again. Suddenly Xan lifted V up and throw her to the snow. V was covered by snow and even her mouth was full of snow. They all began laughing as they watched V.getting red from her anger. She stood up and began running after Xan

"Ooops, Xander you better run or it is your end" Chip said laughing

Xan was running and teasing V at the same time. He was looking back so he didn't notice Nick standing there and bumped into him. Nick stumbled and fell over Maddie. Now she was under him,glaring directly at his eyes. And so did he

"You okay?" he asked smiling

"Uh..yeah" she said, her cheeks became red

"Nick? Will you please..?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry." He said as he stood up and helped her. Both blushed. They saw Xander on the tree and V,who was trying to get him

"You can't get me here! HA-HA-HA!"

"Well, you will see then" Suddenly Vida made tornado and Xander fell to the gorund.

"Here you are! I got you at last!" V said with a devilish smile on her face

"Oh no…"

V started to poke snow into his mouth and the 3 were laughing. Even Chip was now on the ground holding his stomach

After a while, they were really tired and were lying on the snow

"Hey guys, I have an idea. What about to go somewhere to rest?" Xan suggested

"Oh it's nice idea,I think. We have been working hard all this time,and then all these being ranger situations made us really tired. It would be nice to have a little rest. I'm sure Toby will let us go for several days."said Maddie

"Yeah,I want too.Especially I want to get rid of Leelee for some days" Nick said annoyed

:Me too.I want to swiiim…. What about to go to Mexico? Now it's summer there and hot. It's the place we need, I think" Chip said dreaming

"Yeah,I want too.Then go and ask Toby. Let's go and buy tickets. It can be over by now ."V said

They stood up and entred the store looking for Toby

"Toby??"

"Toby where are you?"

"Over here." They heard Toby's voice."Do you want something?"

"Well,you see we all want to reat a little, to go somewhere on a vacation. Will you mind?"

"Oh,and where are you going to go?"

"Maybe Mexico. We want sun"

"Uhmm…Well….Ok you can go. All of you are worth this vacation. But only for a week ok?"

"Yeeaaahhh, Toby you are great!" they all crise as the boys picked Toby up and began throwing up and down..

"Uhuuuu,guys calm down" Toby was laughing.They put him down. And everybody went to buy a ticket for tomorrow. As they bought a ticket they farewelled and went home,preparing for tomorrow.

(At Rocca's residence)

Maddie was in her room preparing and choosing her clothes putting them in her suit case. She was dreaming of Nick. 1 week with. And no monsters,no fights… Only a rest.. It was going to be awesome.. Maybe there she couls find a moment and tell Nick how she really felt about him… Without Leelee's interruptions... But she didn't know what was expecting her there…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were on board the plain and were looking for their seats

"Chip,Xan come over here, our seats are there" V said as she looked at Maddie who was shocked that she was going to sit with Nick,She looked at V with a cold gaze

"E Maddie??I think our seats are here" Nick said,a little blushed

"Uhm..Yeah" she answered smiling.

During the way Madison fell asleep and laid her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked at her softly.She was so beautiful ,so peacefull,so sweet… He couldn't help but put his hand on her cheek,then to her hair.. Then he suddenly took his hand off as he felt Maddie moving

"Mhmm…I felt somebody touch me." She looked at him with her sleepy eyes.

"Oh…Well….Maybe it seemed to you" Nick said looking away. When he turned to face Maddie he saw her sleeping again.Then he put his head against hers and fell asleep,too.

After a few hours they were in the hotel.V was staying with Maddie and the boys were together. As soon as they rested a little,They put on their swim suits and ran to the sea. Chip threw himself to the water enjoying the moment. Xander and V were arguing as usual. Nick and Maddie were lying on the sand and talking

"Do you like sea?"

"Oh of course,you know water is my element" Maddie said looking at Nick

"Well,what would you do if someone picked you up and threw into the water?"

"What the hell-?"

Madison was cut off by Nick who was now holding her in his arms and running towards the water.

"Nick, stop it!" she said laughing

"No way!" He said as he threw her to the water

"Nick Russel,you are going to pay for this!" Maddie looked around to make sure that nobody was looking at them and then she made a big bubble and threw it at Nick. Now Nick was all soaked. They looked at each other and began laughing.

"Hey guys let's play volleyball!" Xander suggested. All of them agreed and made a circle,then began playing.

"Take it V!' Xander shouted at V as he threw the ball

"I got it! Catch, Chip!"

"Yeah,it's here! Nick?"

Nick began running towards the ball,but Chip almost had thrown it to Maddie's direction,so Nick bumped to her and they almost fell. Maddie felt strong arms around her waist and now was facing Nick. They were so close that their breath was touching each other's lips. The others looked at them and chuckled. Especially V was happy for her sister. She wanted to make an aukward situation and now it was one of these moments. But suddenly Nick and Madison's romantic moment was cut off by someone

"Oh my God,Guys!"

They all turned to see who it was. Now they were really shocked and their jaws drop open

"LEELEE!!"They said in unison


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five teens were standing there in a shock

"Ohhh even in Mexico she found us" Nick mumbled

"Guys how are you?I'm really glad to see you all here" said Leelee. "Especially you Nick" She winked at Nick. "But we are not!"V said turning her back to Leelee as she grabbed Madison's arm and began walking towards the hotel.The boys followed them.They went to the café and sat at a free table

"Even here" said Chip looking at his friends uneasily

"Oh yeah she is a shadow.She follows us everywhere" said Madison in a cold voice.

"Lets just not spoil our journey and forget that there is somebody named Leelee"

"Yeah guys,Nick is right. We are in Mexico. Let's just enjoy our trip" said Xander looking at the girl who passed him

"XANDER!!"

"What?"

"Can you please stop looking at the girls?" said V angrily

"Why are you jealous that I'm looking at other girls?"

"Who? Me? Ha-Ha" said Vida sarcastically. Xander looked at her smiling.He liked to tease her. Because he liked her being angry. He felt something special about her. He knew that Vida was not as Madison for him. But he didn't know why. Maybe he was in love with her/ No way! He couldn't fall in love with one of his best friends. At least if Vida knew it she would rearrange his limbs,it was for sure. But he couldn't help but think every time about her. Yeah…He liked her.. Even he was in love with her.. He could feel it

(Vida's POV)

Why is he always teasing me? I don't like him to flirt with other girls. Stop! Why am I thinking about him? He's not my boyfriend or something else. He is free and he can do everything he wants and can like every girl. But why do I feel that way? It's something weird. I have never felt this way before. Like him?... I think yes I like him and I must tell about my feelings to him.

(3rd person)

In the evening 5 teens went to disco have fun a little. They all were dancing laughing enjoying their moment together. After a while music turned to slow

"Can I please take this dance,Ms. Rocca?" Xander said as he offered his hand to V

"Yeah you can Mr. Bly" said V smiling and took Xander's hand,as they began dancing. Nick was about to offer Maddie, when Leelee appeared from somewhere."Nick? want to dance?" she asked. But he didn'r respond. Leelee looked at him and followed his gaze. She saw that he was looking at Maddie, and understood that he wanted to offer to her to dance. Leelee felt angry and jealous so she shoved the waiter who was passing by with drinks on the tray. The waiter stumbled and all the drinks in his hand fell over Maddie and now Maddie's dress was wet. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. Some of them were laughing at her. She couldn't stand there nymore and ran out of the room.

"What did you do?" Nick snapped at Leelee and ran after Madison

(At this time Xander and V)

They were dancing slowly,staring at each other's eyes. They were shining. He was holding her waist and her arms were around his neck. Suddenly, Xander began leaning towards V,closing the space between them and their lips touched. They were lost in a deep and passionate kiss. Chip saw ii and giggled. He was really glad for his friends and was hoping that the same was going to happen to Nick and Madison

V and Xander broke only for a lack of air.Their foreheads were touching

"I love you V. I've loved you for so long time"

"I love you too,Xander. But I hate you when you are flirting with other girls!"Vida said punching jokingly his shoulder

"Ouch it hurts! I promise you. You will be the only girl in my entire life" he said as he cupped her face and kissed her again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(At the seaside ,Maddie)

It was raining hard outside. But for one person it didn't matter. Madison was walking along the beach,her shoes in her hands.Only a few minutes ago she was put to shame in front of everyone. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks. Maybe all were laughing at her now including her friends,and even Nick.She couldn't imagined how she would look into her friends' eyes. And especially Nick. Her love.. Now he was teasing her maybe. Maybe he thought that she was an embarrassment and shy, that she couldn't take care of herself and stand for.

She shook her head not wanting to think about all this. She stopped turning to the sea,making the water touch her feet. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on calming down. Her dress was wet and the rain was dropping on her face so that, it was not clear if it was her tears or raindrops. It began more raining,as a smile escaped across her lips. It was calming her down,and the sound of the waves also. But suddenly she was cut off by someone "Maddie?"

(Nick,searching for Madison)

Nick ran after her, but didn't see where she ran.He saw that it was raining and he was scared that the next day she could get ill. He was worried about her and knew that she was upset now. Nick knew that Madison was crying now. He couldn't stand her tears even if he wasn't the matter. So he wanted to comfort her, to calm her down. He loved her too much…If she was upset,then _**he **_was upset,too.

First he looked at their rooms,but didn'tfind her there. Then he looked at the café and then everywhere he could think of. But Maddie was nowhere. He was getting intense and worried. Then suddenly the only and one place came to his mind where Maddie could be, **THE BEACH!!! **How could he forget that she was at the sea,her element?

He rushed to the beach hoping that Madison was there. And at last he saw her standing there with her eyes closed and in the sea till her knees. She held her head up so that the rain could soak her face. Her hair and dress was wet. Nick came up to her slowly and stood there looking at her for a while. She was so beautiful even if she was wet. She looked so great. He smiled a little and decided to talk to her

"Maddie?"

(Both at the beach)

"Nick?" Maddie said looking at him "Why did you come? Just to laugh at me, tease me? I just-"

"Maddie-"

"No ,no I know that I'm an embarrassment to everyone, that I'm not like you-"

"Maddie please"

"No listen to me! Just let me alone ok? I don't want to talk to anyone. Go away! Why did you come? Just to look and laugh!!!"

"NO!"At last Nick shouted."I didn't come to laugh at you or something else. I came because I know how you are feeling, I came to comfort you, I came because I LOVE YOU! I came because I can't stand see you crying!" He shouted,looking directly at her eyes. He could see happiness and shock in her eyes.

Maddie froze there as she heard the words. She had been dreaming Nick to love her. And now he said that, he loved her.

They stood there looking at each other. And then suddenly Nick grabbed her arm and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes widened but it took only a moment and then she put her arms around his neck responding to the kiss. Their wet bodies touched. It seemed an entire life to them as they were kissing but it took only a few minutes and the lack of air was too much so they broke apart,looking at each other.

"Maddie I'm sorry I shouted at you. I really love you and if you-"He was cut off by Madison's kiss and immediately he replied deepening the kiss. Then Madison broke apart and said:

"Nick,**I**'m sorry for snapping at you. And I want to say that… Uhhm…. I…I… I love you too."

With those words Nick felt that now all the world was his now. He took Madison and began turning around joyfully.They were both laughing and were really happy for at last revealing their feelings. Tehn Nick put her down and took her hand leading her to their rooms to change their clothes. They were smiling and looking at each other as they were walking. Nick couldn't help but stopped and hugged her tightly.Tehn cupped her face and kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She said smiling hot

And then they went on walking slowly towards the hotel.

**The End**


End file.
